You're Still The One
by Barbaro615
Summary: ...just read. I'm begging you! What happens when something totally unexpected happens when Edward and Bella are setting the false trail?
1. WTF JUST HAPPENED!

I do not own Twilight. Takes place when Bella and Edward are setting the false trail in Eclipse.

* * *

_"You...got over it? When? How?" I tried to remember-_

My train of thought was interrupted through a spasm of pain, and I collapsed on the groud twitching in agony.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted. "What's wrong?"

I couldn't answer him. It hurt too much to move. In a flash, he whipped out his phone and called Carlisle, explaining everything. Suddenly we were flying back to the Cullen house, and I was put in Carlisle's office before I blacked out. The last thing I saw was Edward's tortured expression.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Carlisle is she going to be ok?" I asked. He didn't respond.

A few heartbeats later he did. "It depends how you look at it... What's happening to her could change your relationship forever."

"Is she safe is what I mean. Is she sick? I she going to die? Does she have cancer?" I blurted out all in 2 seconds.

"No, Edward. It's too hard for me to say..." he replied.

"CARLISLE SPIT IT OUT!" I roared.

"Bella's..."

* * *

Bella's POV

A loud ripping noise was the next thing I heard.

My eyes shot open, but I wasn't the same size I used to be. I was gargantuan. Well, thats an understatment. Then I looked at my body. I was shocked. I tried to scream but all that came out was a sorrowful howl. I was a werewolf. But how the hell did this happen?

Carlisle appeared through the door with my dad. WHAT? My dad knew. Charlie ran over to me, tears streaming down his face.

"H-how d-d-did t-t-this happen?" he sobbed.

"We have no idea." Carlisle replied.

I looked around anxiously for Edward. Where was he?

"I suppose you want to see Edward, Bella." Carlisle said.

I nodded and barked and jumped up and down. Suddenly, I realized we would all find out if Edward and I were soulmates. Would I imprint on him?

"Edward, come on in." Carlisle said calmly.

When I saw him I felt an automatic magnetic pull to him. I leaped on him and started licking his face. He didn't move.

I _had_ imprinted on him. Take that, Charlie. What I didn't understand is why he didn't move. I whined and whimpered.

"Bella?" he asked.

I jumped on him again to answer his question.

He chuckled then gently pulled me off of him.

"Can I talk to you in private please?" he asked.

I followed him outside while Charlie and Carlisle looked on, worried of what I would do.


	2. The Dream Team

Chapter 2. I do not own Twilight. Plz gimme some reviews.

* * *

Bella's POV

I wish I could shift back. I looked him square in the eye.

"You're still the most beautiful creature in the entire universe to me, even as an enormous white wolf." he told me sincerly.

I licked his face again. I inhaled deeply. I had barely noticed that he was the only Cullen that didn't smell bad to me.

"I wonder if we should keep this from the pack." Edward said. I growled. Jacob had been so annoying lately. There was no way in hell I would put up with all of his crap right now.

"You're right, it's our little secret." He came up to me and kissed my nose. "I love you."

I licked his face yet again.

"That's going to take some getting used to." he said, then laughed.

I giggled with him. Our little moment was interrupted by no other than Alice.

"Bella, you're going to phase back in thirty seconds so go in the trees and put this on," she annouced, throwing a white top and skinny jeans at me.

After I phased back I ran into Edward's arms.

"I wonder how this happened..." I said, then began to sob.

"Bella, Bella. Shhh, shhh. I'm here." he soothed.

"Wait, I just noticed, I didn't hear anyone's thoughts."

"Well, you aren't a part of their pack. You are not a Quileute, Bella." Edward said.

"Do you think I should still protect the people from vampires though?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"Edward, I see you and Bella in her wolf form as a team chasing rogue vampires." Alice said.

"That's not a bad idea, but if the Quileutes catch my scent, I'm dead."

"Well for one, Bella's new scent will mask yours. Also, I have some perfume that covers up your scent." Alice chimed.

"Ok, it's settled. We'll head out when Charlie's asleep." Edward stated.

"Alright." I agreed, and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I was on patrol with Seth and Leah tonight. Suddenly a bloodsucker's scent crossed our path.

"Let's get it," I thought.

"Yeah, me and Seth will-" Leah's train of thought was interrupted by a flash of white fur as a werewolf chased after it.

"Let's go investigate!" Seth thought urgently.

I could have sworn I saw Bella's leech with the huge wolf, but I couldn't smell him at all and when I saw the white wolf tearing the vampire to shreds he was nowhere to be found.

I locked eyes with the wolf. It growled at me and shot me a warning glare.

He was the one trespassing for pete's sake! The wolf then bolted, leaving us confused and enraged and suspicious all at the same time.

* * *

Bella's POV

After we crossed the boundary Edward put his palm up like he was going to high-five me. I bumped my nose against it.

"Nice work." he said.

I growled cockily.

"Don't show off, it's rude." he mocked.

I tackled him playfully.

"'C mon. You have to rest. We have school tomorrow."

I snorted.

"Bella."

I looked up and saw his eyes smoldering.

"Please?"

No fair. He knew I couldn't resist that look.

I sighed and nodded.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing my head.


	3. The Wereclans

**Ok guys, srry I haven't updated in a long time. There have been some tough times for me. Anyway, here's chapter three! Suggestions are welcome, since I am a novice writer.**

BPOV

Edward was hunting today, so I had to go on patrol without him. Then, I saw The Quileute pack. Sam growled viciously at me. His tail was up, showing a clear sign of dominance. I turned tail and ran.

Suddenly, I felt my feet give out and I looked up and saw the wolf who was about to deliver the death blow.

Jacob.

I whined and rolled on my back submissively. Jacob just growled harder.

Then he saw my eyes, and the craziest expression lit his face. There was confusion, anger, pain, relief, and more confusion. He ran to the trees to phase back.

"Bella?" he asked, bewildered.

I phased and said, "Yeah, it's me…"

"You're a werewolf?"

"I guess…."

Jacob then threw back his head and laughed.

"I wonder what that stupid leech thinks about that!" he barked.

I sighed.

"Anyway, Bella, it seems that you are now part of this, we have to tell you about the war," Jake said.

"War?" I replied, puzzled.

"You know how there are werewolves like us?" he asked.

"Yeah. You're point?"

"I'm saying that we aren't the only wereclans."

"Wereclans?"

"Yes, you have werewolves, wereboars**(AN: The Alchemyst, anyone?),** werelions, and much more.

"Wow…" I trailed off.

"We are going to war, now."

"Huh?" First vampires, now this!

"There are even some evil werewolves."

"I… don't get it." I really didn't. What would the wereclans be going to war for?

"You know how long ago, lions ruled North America?" Jacob asked.

"I still really am not following you…"

"Then they were killed off. Wolves were all over the world, and now they are diminishing. What I am saying is that the wereclans will go to war to see who will take the earth back. But, in this process, they will kill off the human race, for the exception of their imprints."

"What? We can't let this happen!" I yelled. "Jacob, what are we going to do?"

"We are going to try and stop the war from happening. Meanwhile, we still have the newborns to deal with…"

I was silent. I had no idea that this would happen. I had to tell Edward, but never let me help, but I had a strange feeling, this was my destiny.

Far off in the distance, a lion roared.

"You see? Oh yeah, my dad wanted to talk to you," Jake said, beckoning me to go with him.

**Wow. This idea just came to me. I think you all know what is going to happen next. R&R! Don't worry, chapter will get longer.**


End file.
